Chaos and Old Friends
by MsRecDirect
Summary: When the son of Rose and the Human Doctor goes missing through a crack in the dimension,  they go looking for the only person they know can help them. Rose/10.5 meet  11.
1. Chapter 1 Missing

**Chaos and Old Friends**

When the son of Rose and the Human Doctor goes missing through a crack in the dimension, they go looking for the only person they know can help them. Rose/10.5 meet 11. Set during the season 6 hiatus.

I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this at work!

**Chapter One - Missing**

"Doctor! DOCTOR!", Rose screamed running from her small sons bedroom.

The Doctor came running, nearly crashing in to his panicking wife, "What is it Rose? What's happened?"

"He's gone! Gill…I put him to bed. He asked for a drink," She sobbed, "I went to drab water…there was this flash…"

He ran into the bedroom, only to find an empty bed.

"Rose! Get in here!" The Doctor called horror in his voice, "This crack in the wall? How long has it been here?"

She ran into the room and kneeled beside him. The Doctor was running fingers along the newly formed crack that ran alongside the bed. He picked up his sons water glass and emptied it onto the floor. Placing it up against the wall, the Doctor pressed his ear to the cup.

"Impossible," he whispered. He grabbed his sonic screwdriver from the inside pocket of his jacket and ran the light over the crack. "That's impossible," he repeated.

"What is it Doctor?" Rose said sounding scared.

"This crack isn't just a crack. It's a crack in time, and space. It's an opening to another dimension. Your dimension, to be precise. But not the right place..."

"What does that even mean? Where's Gill?"

The Doctor stood up and pulled Rose to her feet, "I think we need to go to Torchwood."

Rose looked at the Doctor questioningly, "Torchwood? But why…"

"It's time for us to test that Dimension Canon of ours. We are going to need help."

Rose looked confused for a moment and then widened with understanding, "You don't mean…"

The Doctor nodded, "I think we need the Other Doctor."

~DW~

Authors Note: Very short I know, but I feel like if I add the next bit, it would take way from the drama.

Hey! So this is my first Doctor Who fan fiction, so please no flames! I have been looking for stories where 11 meets 10.5 and Rose, but for some odd reason the only ones I can find are ones where 10.5 has died and then Rose goes looking for the Doctor. Not cool. So here I am trying my hand at DW fan fiction.


	2. Chapter 2  Travel Plans

Disclaimer: This is just the musings of a fangirl. No profit is being made from this.

Chapter 2 – Travel Plans

The Doctor ran to the controls of the Dimension Canon, "Rose, grab the dimension jump remotes."

Rose ran to the near by cupboard and grabbed two of the small yellow disks, "Doctor, these haven't been used since the Dalek's attacked the other dimension. Is it safe?" Rose passed him the remotes, "You, I mean the other Doctor, said we wouldn't be able to use them again. Not without serious consequences to this world. Besides, the other Doctor sealed the rift remember?"

The Doctor ran to the other side of the panel, "If I could just…yes! That's it! If we coordinate the time rift and triangulate.."

"Doctor!" Rose yelled.

He turned to her. Seeing the panic in her eyes, his eyes softened, "come here," he said softly pulling her into a hug, "a new crack has formed in the dimension.. We can get to the other world with little to no damage to this one if we only use it this once and for the trip back. I have been making modifications to the canon for awhile now. Incase…incase you ever needed it again. Besides," he pulled her away from the hug and looked into her eyes, "I was willing to nearly burn out the sun just for a two minute good-bye once. I am more then willing to blow a hole in the universe to get our son back. If it came to that," he gave a small tight smile, "But I am much too clever to let that happen, yeah?"

Rose's green eyes were still filled with worry, but she smiled a little despite, "yeah."

He bent down and gave her a small kiss, "I promise I will get Gill home", he said softly.

Abruptly the Doctor turned back to the control pane and began typing, "You should call your mother. Not sure how long this will take and she will have a heart attack if she finds the three of us gone."

"I already called before we left the house and left a message for Dad. I told them that they were to not follow us under any circumstances."

"Good. I already rigged the controls so that the other disks wont work anyways without my authorization anyways. Ok coordinates locked. Ready to go?"

"Yep," she said, popping the 'p' at the end. Rose stepped in front of the controls, "Ready."

The Doctor came around and joined her.

"Where do we start?" She asked.

"I thought we start in Cardiff. The rift is there and the other Torchwood. I will then use my sonic screw driver to send the TARDIS a message. What better way then to grab 'my' attention?"

"Blimy this is going to get confusing. You. Him. Two 'Doctors' again."

He smiled again, "That's what makes life interesting", he grabbed her hand, "ready? Allons-y!" and he pushed the button.

And with a flash they were gone.

AN: Short chapters rock! Sorry it took so long. Was writing this bit at work, but work kept getting in the way. Then I was sick. All better now though! Been going through all the episodes again, trying to stay as true to canon as I can. Please let me know if you have any suggestions! Still looking for a beta, so if you know of any please send them my way! All mistakes are mine.

Oh! Have you seen "Let's Kill Hitler"? I promise that I won't spoil anything for anything for anyone who hasn't seen it, but I just for it interesting who the first person the TARDIS thought of for a voice interface was…yep. Been musing over that for a week now


	3. Chapter 3 We Meet Again

I just wanted to say thank-you to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favorited my little story. I will do my best to do you and Doctor Who proud *salute*

So a bit of an authors note: I originally planned on making this story take place during the series 6 hiatus, but then I saw 'Lets Kill Hitler'. All sorts of ideas came running into my little head. So, this story has a bit of spoilers for that episode. You have been warned!

Sorry, I don't own Doctor Who. If I did David Tennant would still be our Doctor

Chapter 3 – We Meet Again

The Doctor sat with his feet up on the console of the TARDIS. Dropping Amy and Rory off for a bit of shore leave on earth, the Doctor was taking a few minutes to contemplate the current problem. There had to be away to get baby Melody back. The trio knew that River Song is Melody, and that Melody was the childhood friend of Amy and that it would work out in the end, but the time between now and then was huge. And history can be re-written. But how to do it?

"What?" he cried and the TARDIS began to shake throwing him off his chair.

Lifting himself off the floor, he then turned the screen and read the data "What? That's impossible! Just not possible!"

The tremors continued, knocking the Doctor back to the floor again. A bright flash of light blinded him briefly.

"Ow! Blimey! That hurt," came a familiar voice from the middle of the control room.

"Can't be…" the Doctor said softly to himself, "Impossible!" He peered over the console. There stood, well _him._ The last version of himself, but _him _just the same.

"Rose? Rose where are you? You alright?" the 'other' Doctor called.

"Over here love! Where are we? Thought we were landing in Cardiff?" Rose called back.

"_ROSE!"_ the Doctor thought to himself, "_Must have hit my head harder then I thought! 'Cause now I know this is impossible!"_

"We must have landed on the TARDIS!" the 'other' Doctor said helping Rose to her feet.

"How is that possible? It doesn't look right."

"She must have put on a new screen saver. It can do that if it's been damaged and needed to repair its self. Must have been quite the explosion for it to do this complete make-over."

"Doctor…if this is the TARDIS, then where is the Doctor?"

"Over here!" the 11th regeneration said as he lifted himself back up, "And can you kindly explain what the Devil is going on here!"

"Oh! My! God! No way! Rose! Do you see this?"

"You…I mean _he_…he regenerated!" Rose's eyes widened with realization. She turned to her husband and gave him an amused grin, "At least we wont get the two of you confused."

"That's what I look like now? Like a teenager? And what is he wearing around his neck?"

"It's a bow tie. Bow ties are cool", the Doctor said straightening up, "Now please explain who you are, what your doing here, and how you managed to teleport onto my TARDIS while it's in-flight!"

"Oh God! I regenerated into an idiot child," the 'other' Doctor said.

"Doctor, be kind", Rose said gently pressing her hand to her husbands arm. She turned back to the 'new' Doctor, "You know who we are. I know for a fact you have all your memories intact when you regenerate. You just get a new face and a few new quarks."

"Rose Tyler? But I left you in the other reality. I closed the rift. You cant be here."

"Nothing is impossible Doctor, you should know that."

"So that would make him…"

"You. Weeell! Your Human-Time Lord Met crisis," he gave a small bow and flourish with his hand, "at your service."

Rose looked up to the Human Doctor, "Maybe we should call by your new given name for now. We can't keep calling him 'the other doctor'"

"Quite right! John Noble then," 'John' stepped closer and held his right hand out to the Doctor, "Nice to see you again."

The Doctor looked at his 'younger/older' self, and shook John's hand a little reluctantly, "So that explains who you are. Not how you got here and what you are doing here!"

Rose stepped in, "I can't explain how we got onto the TARDIS, but we need your help"

"Well I can explain how we go here! The TARDIS is a bit psychic remember? It must have sensed our transport, locked onto my DNA and POW! Here we are!" John said as he ran to the TARDIS' new controls, "Genius she is! But what has he done to you? Is that a type writer?"

The Doctor guided John away of the controls, "yes it's a type writer! And if you would not play with the equipment! The TARDIS can be a bit temperamental. Now then, we got the '_who_', and '_how_'. But why are you here?"

Rose began to sob softly, "please Doctor. We need your help. He's gone…"

The Doctor turned and looked at Rose, "Gone? Whose gone?"

"Our son, Gill. He was taken from our home tonight," John said as he continued to examine the TARDIS offhandedly.

"Your son?" said the Doctor looking back to John.

Rose wiped the tears from her eyes, "He was taken from his room tonight. No trace of him. Please Doctor, you're our only hope."

He looked at Rose. His pink and yellow human. He had held onto his guilt of leaving her stranded all those years ago. This was not supposed to happen. Nothing could make her this sad.

He took her by the shoulders to get a better look at her and his eyes softened. Same golden hair, a bit longer and darker now. Those same large green eyes, now older, wiser and filled with sorrow.

"I promise Rose, I will do whatever I can to help," he said.

Rose looked into the Doctor eyes. Grey now instead of the chocolate brown she was so used to. He looked so much younger now, and nothing like the past two generations she had grown to love. Looking into those eyes though, she could see he was much older now, and yet still the same man she had trusted with her life.

She pulled him into a hug, "Thank-you!" she whispered.

"Now!" he said pulling away and joining John at the display screen, "What do we know?"

John pulled out his sonic screw driver and pointed it to the screen, "I took some readings. There was this crack in the wall that wasn't there before. a rift in time and space. I could hear voices but couldn't make out what they were saying exactly. But it sounded like a medical facility of some sort. The readings were off though. They were for this dimension, not ours."

Rose walked over and stood beside John, "What would a medical facility want with Gill?"

The Doctor turned the screen towards him, "Yes! No! Wait! No! Wait! Wait! I have seen this before", he ran to the wall display and began typing. Coordinates and other information filled the screen.

"What is it Doctor?" called Rose as she and John joined him, "Do you know where he is?"

"Possibly. Now then!" With a quick spin, the Doctor turns back to the screen on the TARDIS console, "it is very possible that I have seen these readings before. A few months ago, my companions baby was also taken. She was taken by a religious group called the Silence. I was able to find them, and get Amy back."

"Amy?" Rose interrupted, "Whose Amy?"

"Amy Pond. She is my companion. As I was saying -and please do not interrupt Rose, its very rude – I was able to get Amy back, was unable to find Melody."

Rose lifted her eyebrows and looked at John, "You moved on fast. First Martha, then Donna, now Amy."

John rose his hands up in a mock surrender, "Don't look at me! I explained to you that Martha was just a friend and I couldn't help that she fancied me. And Donna was more like a sister then anything else. After that I have been with you, remember," John said looking amused, "I can't help what he did when he left without us to guide him."

The Doctor popped his head up, "What? No no no no! Amy and her _husband _are currently traveling with me. Oi! Why does everybody go there?" He went back to the controls, "As I was saying. The Silence took the baby and I am currently looking for her. River explained why she was taken –"

"Professor Song? What does she have to do with this?" John asked.

"Whose Professor Song?" asked Rose.

"Would you two please stop interrupting me? Was I always this rude in the past?" The Doctor ran to the other side of the controls and started pulling levers, "John could you release the parking break? I know that look, and your going to want to fly her anyways. Its that wobbly lever there. Yes that one. As I was trying to say, River explained why she was taken. She was taken because she was conceived in the Vortex, here in the TARDIS. She is or has been programmed to one day kill, well, me."

"You're not making any sense Doctor. What does this have to do with Gill?" Rose grabbed the Doctor by his shoulders and turned him to face her, "What does this have to do with us?"

"River is Melody. Melody is River. River has some genetic traits of being a Time Lord because of how she was conceived. I am still trying to figure that part out. But it appears to be that the Silence needed River because of that DNA."

Rose stared at the Doctor, "OK….but Gill is human. And he most definitely wasn't conceived in a TARDIS."

"Well, not a working TAR…" John said and stopped when Rose gave him a pointed look, "Anyway, Gill is definitely human. He has shown no signs of any Time Lord traits. Other then getting himself into trouble like me", John smiled, "Like this one time when he stole my screw driver and soniced the microwave. Brilliant!"

Rose shook her head slightly and turned back to the Doctor dropping her arms, "He is just a normal little boy."

"Yes, but a normal little boy with a father that has Time Lord DNA." The Doctor said as he turned a knob, "Just because its dormant now, doesn't mean its not there."

"So you think that this cult took my son, so that they can, what? Program him to kill you?" she asked, "and here I was hoping he was going to grow up to be like his dad. Not kill the original copy."

He gave her a quick look, and stepped to another section of the controls, "Yes well, it seems to be a habit of mine I am developing in my old age. Killer family members. Now if you don't mind, please turn that crank clock wise four times and counter clockwise twice Rose, and do that six times. That's it! Now! John, come over here and push that button while I set in the final coordinates for the base over there."

John went over and placed his hand over Rose's. Rose gave him a small cheeky smile, "so," she said lowly, "what do you think of this regeneration?"

"Well, I don't know. It must have been quite a battle for him to regenerate into adolescent buffoon who wears a bow tie," John sighed jokingly.

Chuckling softly Rose wrapped her arm around his waist, "Well, I don't know if I would call him a 'buffoon'", she said as she leaned her head against his arm, "he is part you, and you part him. And as long as he can help bring Gill home, I don't care what he wears around his neck."

John sighed again, "suppose not love," he said as he placed a kiss on her head, "come along, I'll make you a cup of tea."

"Mmm, sounds good Dr. Noble," she turned in his arms and gazed up at him, "I think you have turned domestic," she smiled.

"Quite right Mrs. Noble," John said returning the smile, "Quite right."


	4. Chapter 4 Tea and Conversation

This little scene wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it . This is pretty much the scene I had in my head when the idea for this story was conceived.

Sorry, don't own Doctor Who. But I do have a Doctor Who mug!

Reviews are chocolate for Fangirls…

Chapter 4 – Tea and Conversation

She sat in the galley, running her fingers around the rim of the steaming mug. As painful as this situation was, it was good to be back on the TARDIS. She has missed the constant hum of the engine and how the TARDIS always seemed to know exactly what you needed.

The Doctor stood in the doorway and coughed softly, bringing Rose out of her deep thought.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to intrude. Mind if I join you?" he said as he sat down, "I figure we could use a couple of hours to put together a plan."

"Let me get you some tea," Rose got out of her seat to grab him a mug, "do you still take it black?"

"Four teaspoons of milk please," he said.

Rose chuckled softly, "So your taste buds changed again to I see."

"I guess so. It took me a while to figure out what I liked and didn't like." He looked around the galley, "Where's John Noble?"

She passed him the mug and sat across from him. She kept looking at him as he poured four heaping tea spoons of sugar into the drink, "asleep. He forgets that he isn't a full Time Lord and that humans generally need more then two hours of sleep a night. He had been up for over twenty four hours working on an experiment before Gill was taken." She continued to look at him.

"What is it? Why do you keep staring at me?"

Rose blushed and looked down at her mug, "sorry, didn't mean to stare. It's just, you're so different now. Much different then your last regenerations. Its going to take some getting used to."

He gave her a small side smile, "good different? Or bad different?"

She smiled at the memory of the last time he asked her that, "Just different. Still not ginger though."

"That! That still bugs me," he said as he took a sip, "So 'Mrs. Noble' is it now? Why 'Noble'?"

"Well, when the Doctor, I mean John, came to my world he needed a 'day-to-day' name. He had been 'John Smith' for so long in this world. And he told me about what happened when he had to become human for a bit when he traveled with Martha. The memories were painful, and not really his. So he thought that he would take Donna's last name seeing as he was part her. New world, new name."

"It's a good name. Very fitting. I miss Donna. She was a great mate."

Rose tried to catch his eye, "where is Donna? We just assumed she would travel with you forever."

The Doctor refused to meet her eyes and settled for staring into the hot liquid, "He did what he had to. A human cannot hold the mind of a Time Lord for long. You should know that better then anyone. Right after saying good-bye to you, he had to whip her memory. Every trace she had of their time together to prevent her from burning up." He took another sip and then added another teaspoon of sugar, "she's happy now though. Got married to a decent man who isn't helping giant red spiders from invading Earth."

"That's nice. So, what did you do after?"

"I traveled a bit. Oh! Did you know that Mickey and Martha got married?"

"No way! To each other?"

"Yep. And working for UNIT too."

Rose let out a small whistle, "That's a twist I didn't see coming. But I am happy for them just the same. Are you still in contact with Jack?"

"No. But last I had heard he was still running Torchwood."

"At least he isn't still a conman," Rose smiled into her tea.

They sat in silence for a bit. Not an uncomfortable silence, but one that still filled the air with unanswered questions.

"He never forgot you, you know." The Doctor said, now him trying to meet her eye breaking the calm.

Rose looked up from her cup.

"The last thing he did before he, well _I_ regenerated was go and see you."

"What? When? Your not supposed to cross your own timeline."

"I know that. New Years Eve 2005. After we parted, I – I mean, _he_ went a bit mad for a bit. I did things I regret and am not proud of. But, he felt like everything would be worth it if he could just see you one last time. He needed his reward." The Doctor gave a small cough again, as if to clear his throat, "Yes, well that's all in the past."

Rose's eyes widened, "oh!" she said, her mouth shaped into an 'o', "I had forgotten all about that night."

"Yes, well willing to nearly rip a hole in reality just to see you sounds like something he would do."

They sat in silence again. Rose stood up and went to the sink and began to rise out her mug so the Doctor wouldn't see the tears forming.

"Were you happy?" she asked her voice breaking a little with emotion.

"He did try. Got into all sorts of trouble. Including being tricked into marrying Queen Elizabeth I. Now that was mess. Married and exiled all in one day!"

Rose let out a small laugh as she tried to gain composer again.

"You laugh Rose Tyler, but I have to live with that reputation now!"

Rose laughed again and returned to the table, her green eyes still filled with tears, "That sounds like my Doctor."

"What about you? Are you happy?" he asked quietly, "Aside from this bit of course"

She nodded, "I am. It wasn't easy at first. I worked so hard to get back to you, just to have you leave me behind again. But I still had _you_. Once I realized that John was still the man I fell in love with. It was like, how do I explain it? Kind of like when I met you in your ninth form and you regenerated into your tenth. I realized that you were still the same man and it wasn't the 'form' I loved, but the heart."

"Still working for Torchwood?"

"Yeah. I am kind of diplomat I guess. And John helps too as a consultant. He prefers teaching though at the high school though."

"Only you Rose Tyler can turn a Time Lord domestic. Did you ever get that", he lowers his voice to a stage whisper, "mortgage?"

Rose laughed out loud this time, "We have a small cottage just outside London. John even painted it TARDIS blue. It really does look bigger on the inside even. John also has a large garage to putt around in. And way at the back of the property, away from prying eyes our TARDIS is growing."

The Doctor's eyes widened, "You're growing your own TARDIS? But at takes hundreds of years!"

Rose shrugged, "Donna had given John a piece of TADIS coral before we left. I am not sure how they did it, but the two of them figured out away to make one grow within our lifetime. Something about the plasmic shell."

"I suppose if you shatterfry the plasmic shell and modify the dimensional stabiliser to a foldback harmonic of 36.3…" The Doctor muttered to himself, "I never would have thought of that. Boy, she was good!"

"Anyways, John has even figured out away to make it fly in 'the wrong' universe. But it still needs at least two more years."

"That is brilliant! Rose Tyler in the TARDIS with the Doctor. Just the way it should be."

She nodded, "it's nice to be back here. I missed it a bit more than I care to admit. And once we get Gill back, John and I can take him traveling in a whole new universe. It will be fantastic."

"Gill. What kind of name is 'Gill'?", the Doctor leaned in and smiled "Does he look like a fish or something?"

Rose laughed again, "of course not. I have a picture of him. Want to see it?" she said pulling out her phone, "We wanted a name him something Gallifreyic but couldn't think of anything. Mum kept calling it 'Gillifrey', so it kind of stuck."

The Doctor nodded and he reached for the device. The screen showed a little blond boy about three years old, with large brown eyes and floppy hair.

"Handsome young man", he said passing the phone back.

"Yeah," she gazed at the photo and touched the screen softly as if to brush the hair from his eyes, "smart to. He can already read a bit and has a knack for taking apart his toys just so he can see what's inside. Just like his father. Always wondering 'Why?' and 'How come'." She gave a small sad sigh as she pocketed the phone.

The Doctor reached out and patted her hand gently, "I promise Rose, that I will do everything I can to get him back to you safe and sound."

Rose gave a small sad smile, "I know."

I stole the whole TARDIS growing thing from the deleted scene from "Journey's End". Which was awesome, and I wish that they could have figured out a way to keep it in. I still like to think it happened anyways


	5. Chapter 5 Alone With Ones Thoughts

Sorry for the slow update. I had a super long staff training on the week-end and the plot bunnies abandoned me briefly.

Again, a HUGE thank-you to everyone who Alerted/Favorited/Reviewed. Makes my day when I get those e-mails. If you are reading, be kind and review! I love constructed criticism (not flames! But I haven't gotten any yet *knock on wood*). This story is NOT beta-ed…so yes there are grammar and possible spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer – Oh how I wish I made money writing for Doctor Who, but alas I will have to settle on writing fanfiction while at work .

Chapter 5 – Alone With Ones Thoughts

A sudden shudder woke John from his nap. Lying in the bed, now awake he tried to figure out what the cause was. Satisfied it was only a bit of turbulence, and no cause for alarm, he sat up on the edge of the bed.

It was good to be back, all though he had wished it would have been for a more enjoyable cause. It was like back to your childhood home. It even smelled the same.

John had to smile to himself at that thought, "childhood home". In all reality he was technically 'born' here just a few short years ago and had really only spent a few precious hours in the TARDIS. But he did have all of _his _memories, and nine previous regenerations worth as well.

He got up and looked around the room as he smoothed out his t-shirt he fallen asleep in, and put on his blue blazer that rested on a nearby chair. As if to say 'Welcome Back' the TARDIS had recreated Rose's old bedroom complete with Rose's old belongings she had left behind. The TARDIS had even added a few of _his _old suits, shirts, and belongings.

"_His, Him, the other-other Doctor, the past Doctor, 'his other self'_", he thought to himself with a shake of head and a sigh,_ "Blimy this was enough to make anyone get a headache."_

He and Rose had spent years getting used to the fact that he, John, wasn't the Doctor "Doctor". Just a copy of another man. But still a man and a person in his own right. He just happens to have all the same feelings, memories, and a few mannerisms of another man. _"With a little bit on Donna Noble thrown into the mix for good measure",_ he thought to himself as he did a final check in the mirror and fixed his hair. That little bit of that firey redhead-"Earth Girl" is what saved him and made him unique from _him_. Free to spend one life with the women he loved, and he, John Noble, was free to tell her he loved her every day.

A tap at the door interrupted his thoughts and he opened the door.

"Good, you're awake," Rose said standing in the doorway and she gave him a quick kiss 'hello', "You better come to the control room. The Doctor believes he found something."

John broke out into a large smile, grabbed her hand and began to pull her along the corridor, "Brilliant!"

Another short chapter, I know. But now I have to figure out how this is going to end…I am thinking maybe one or two more chapters. I have never written an 'action' scene before so this should be interesting! Any suggestions, words of wisdom, or opinions? Leave me a review!

Dear Plot Bunny Gawd,

Please visit me soon so that I can make all me fellow Doctor Who fans happen.

EJ


	6. Is Anyone Still Reading This?

Is anyone still reading this? I am super sorry about the SUPER long hiatus. No excuses other then I got distracted with my Bones fanficion (which is completed!). I re-read my story today thinking I would find it absolute rubbish and probably delete it. However, I managed to surprise myself :D It's not so bad really. I may end-up re-releasing it at a later date after I fix all the little spelling a grammar issues and of course finish writing.

So here is the plan:

Watch "A Good Man Goes To War" again, because I need a little refresher about what happened. For example, I cannot for the life of me remember if the station was destroyed or not. I usually stick to 9 and 10's series' to re-watch when I am bored and haven't done that with 11's yet.

Finish this story by Feb. 6th as a birthday gift to myself.

So again, thank-you for your support! Please send me a few words of encouragement so I know that people are actually reading this story.

EJ


	7. Chapter 6 Battle Plans

'Demons Run' has been watched, and so has 'Let's Kill Hitler' for good measure. I appreciate your patience. Fun awesome note: my series two DVDs arrived today! (Does dance) So I currently have David and Billie watching me as I try to type out this chapter.

Disclaimer: Not mine, with the exception of Gill (he is my Little Time Lord!). No actual Doctor Who characters were harmed, kidnapped, used as weapons against the Doctor, or used for profit. Ok! Ok I did watch 'DR' and 'LKH' while at work but that doesn't count right?

**Chapter 6 – Battle Plans**

The Doctor was frantically running from one section of the TARDIS controls to another.

"What did you find Doctor?", asked Rose as she and John joined him on the platform.

"I believe I found where Gill might be being held. At first I thought 'Demons Run', but then of course the Silence is very clever; not as clever as me of course but still clever. Anyways, it couldn't be 'Demons Run' but then I remembered that they took Melody to Earth after we defeated the Headless Monks. And then I thought 'umm Headless Monks' – "

"Doctor!", John interrupted nearly shouting in frustration, "Do you or do you not know where my son was taken?"

"What? Of course I know where. Well not so much as 'know' as 'suspect'. And as you and I both know _Dr. Noble_, our suspicions are always right."

John ran his hands over his face and then hair trying (but failing) to hide the frustration he was feeling, "then can you please tell me and my wife where, and save the 'look how clever I am' speech until after?" John looked to Rose, "did I do that too?"

Rose looked away slightly amused, choosing to ignore the question, "Please Doctor. Where is Gill?"

"The Church has a planet of sorts known as the Vatican. It's in the same quadrant as New Earth in the 52 century. It's a long shot but it should be a good place to start our search", The Doctor said rather dull. Perking up he exclaimed, "now can I tell you how I came up with Vatican?"

"No time," John replied running to the other side of the TARDIS controls and began frantically typing into a monitor.

"Besides, as you pointed out," John looked up from the monitors and gave The Doctor one of his note worthy smiles, "We're brilliant!"

"Hold on!" Rose joined John at his side, "who are 'The Church' again?"

"A very interesting question Rose Tyler! You always did know the right questions to ask and the right thing to say at the right time. The Church is believed to be an evolution, if you will, of Earths religions." Explained The Doctor as he began locking on coordinates, "and they are now an interstellar organization designed to protect human kind."

"And you think they took Gill like they took Melody, to what? Reprogram him to kill you? Why would an organization that wants to protect humanity want to kill you? Aren't you still protecting humanity?"

John stopped what he was doing, interested in what his counterpart had to say.

The Doctor sighed, "I don't know what to say Rose. Maybe I got too involved for too long. I have done things that went wrong no matter how great my intentions."

Rose stepped forward and placed her hand on his shoulder in comfort. The Doctor gave her a weak smile. He called over his shoulder to John, "permission to hug Rose Doctor?"

Returning to his work with a small laugh, "Rose can hug whomever she wishes."

It was Rose's turn to laugh as she hugged her old friend. "No matter happened in the past, or what happens today. I know you have done everything in your power to keep us safe, " she pulled away from hug and placed a small kiss on his forehead, "and John and I love you for it."

"Now gentlemen, I am going to have a quick shower and change before we land. You two come up with a game plan and I will meet you back here in about half an hour," called Rose as she left the room.

Without Rose present, the TARDIS control room became awkwardly silent as the two Doctors were alone together for the first time.

"So…" The Doctor started, trying to break the tension. He changed his mind at the last moment and decided to say something else instead, "Did you know! That that's how I met Amelia Pond."

"What?" John had moved to another monitor and didn't stop what he was working on, "who?" he asked distracted.

"Amy, my companion. I met her when she was a small girl when my TARDIS crash landed in her backyard. She had a similar crack in her bedroom wall. When I say sort of I mean not exactly. This one would eventually even swallow people and things whole erasing them from time its self."

"Yes weellll..alternate dimensions. Something's happen there in your future and something's happen in your past I guess. It's all very timey-wimey whibbly-wobbly," John responded still not looking up from the monitor, "This Amy girl and her husband, Cory was it? Are they good companions?"

"Could you please please stop messing about with the controls!" The Doctor exclaimed as he stepped in Johns way guiding him away, "His name is Rory, and yes they are brilliant. Kind of like Martha, Donna, and Rose all rolled into the two of them."

"I was not 'messing about'", John said heatedly, "I was just giving some suggestions, because forgive me, but I remember how awful I was at directions and I want to make absolutely sure that we actually arrive in the right place."

"I will have you know that I have improved greatly since I was you in that regard. Hardly ever land in wrong place or wrong time. Actually, there was this – "

"Oh for Pete's sake stop talking!" John interrupted, clearly extremely agitated.

The Doctor stood silent and blinked several times just staring at his clone. He knows he was rude, but this was a whole new attitude that he was not sure how to cope with. "Is there something wrong Doctor? Because I think your inner 'Donna' is showing."

Running his hands through his hair again, John gave a small groan and laugh, "Wrong? You mean other then the fact my son has been taken from his bedroom from another universe for no reason other than my past and future selves couldn't keep themselves out of trouble? Or how about the fact that _you_ keep treating me like a child and not allowing me to do what l can to help. No, Doctor. There isn't a thing wrong at all in this situation," he said rather sarcastically, slumping down onto a nearby chair.

The Doctor remained quiet for several more minutes, not sure what to say.

John let out a small laugh again breaking the awkward silence, "I do apologize Doctor for being rude. This time. The Noble temper sometimes is incontrollable and it has been a very trying day."

Waving it off, the Doctor responded quite cheerfully, "no harm done. Understandable really. Now Dr. Noble I have been reviewing your…suggestions. They are extremely sound and nothing short of brilliant. Wouldn't expect any less from us. Must be that part human brain of yours."

"That and growing my TARDIS has allowed me to rethink how she psychically fixes on the locations that she feels we are needed. Here let me show you," John jumped up from his seat and bumped the Doctor aside from the monitors, and brought up a display, "our TARDIS provided us with her manual just a couple of months ago and I started reading the one hundred chapters on her memory circuits. I really regretted throwing that manual in that super nova I tell you! It's all to do with the memory matrix and conversions. And Volla!", he stopped his typing with a flourish, "and there you have it! Perfect coordinates and recommendations for a perfect landing! Did you know that you leave the breaks on when you land? I had no idea it wasn't supposed to make that woorlly screeching noise. It's a fantastic noise though, isn't it don't you think? Quite! So then according to the TARDIS, your calculations were not completely wrong, but we would have had a very long trek, and it's been a very very long day and I really don't want Rose or I walking for over an hour to the front door. Not completely without knowing where we need to go. Now I took the liberty of taking a look at and imputing those maps of the Vatican medical facility that was in the TARDIS archives." John stopped to catch his breath, "This way, we will land in the basement of building two. You will cover the ground floor as a distraction, while Rose and I disarm the security and take the second floor where they are most likely holding Gill. What do you think Doctor?"

Failing to come up with a flaw in the plan, the Doctor agreed.

"Good, because let me make this very clear," John starred into the other Doctors eyes, "by no means are we making this up as we go along. Just in and out, keeping Gill and Rose out of as little trouble as humanly and Time Lordy possible. Do you understand?" he said very low.

"I am insulted that you think I would put Rose or your child in harm's way, on purpose!"

"Weell…not on purpose, but you have to admit Doctor. Our pasts speak for themselves."

"True. Very true. Ok then John, good plan. We will do this your way."

AN: Sorry it took so long! Thank-you for the words of encouragement. This chapter took FOREVER to write. Not sure if I accomplished what I wanted: a very human John. Originally I was going to do some chit-chat stuff, but reflecting on that I just don't think that John would have a whole lot of patients for the Doctor at a time like this.


	8. Chapter 7 Landing Party

So…I am about to start writing a new Doctor Who series called "Adventures Unseen". Each chapter will be, what I like to call, a 'Ficlette' depicting different adventures that are mentioned throughout the series but we didn't get to see. For example, during 1.11 "Boom Town" Rose is telling Mickey about visiting 'Women Wept'. Right now I am doing my research and taking notes. I totally suck at TARDIS and alien world lingo. If 'Adventures' takes off, I also hope to write a prequel about 8 and 9 before he met Rose, which would include the 'Time War'.

EJ

Disclaimer: Not mine. BBC must take all the credit. No matter how many temper tantrums I throw.

**Chapter 7 – Landing Party**

How could she have gotten lost in here? Hadn't she spent hours in the wardrobe before playing dress up or getting ready for their next great adventure in period appropriate clothing? Rose sighed. She didn't think that this room could have possible gotten bigger or more disorganized during her time away. Rose's clothing that had been left behind no longer fit properly post-baby, nor were they very suitable for this mission.

"Rose? Where are you? We're about to land', called John.

"John? Stay there! I got lost back here and I need to follow your voice to get out of this chaos!"

John laughed as Rose made her way towards him.

"S'not funny! You would think that the TARDIS would have a better origination system other then racks upon racks of clothing. Or at least put up road signs."

John couldn't help but keep laughing, "did you at least find what you were looking for Love?"

"Yes. I found a lovely pair of leggings that will be perfect for running if need be and jumper. Hold on a moment while I change back here."

A few moments later, Rose made her way around to her husband, now in clean black leggings and a women's teal jumper. She also carried with her a familiar black leather jacket that made John raise his eye brows in surprise.

"Hey! You found my old jacket!"

"Yea," Rose said holding it close, "do you think the Doctor would mind my borrowing it?"

John smiled a small smile, "I don't think he would mind a bit. Not really his style now is it?"

Rose gave a small laugh, "not really no. Oh! Speaking of jackets, look what I found." Rose went in behind the first rack and pulled out a long brown coat.

"Hey! You found my other old coat! Brilliant! Did you know that Janis Joplin gave me this in 1968. During my 8th regeneration. or was it my 7th?"

"Thought maybe you might want to borrow it, seeing as we didn't pack a coat for you either before we left."

John held his old coat admiring it, "I wonder if the Doctor would let me keep it? Pockets bigger on the inside and all. Haven't been able to find one at time quite like it at home."

She smiled, "maybe."

He slipped it on, "now I feel like I can take on anything!"

"At least one of does," She gave a shaky smile, "Doctor, I'm scared. I can't help it."

He looked up from his coat and immediately pulled Rose into a hug as he saw a single tear fall, "It'll be all right Love. I promise. We'll get in there, grab Gill, and get out. No funny stuff. This time 'Rose Tyler Defender of Earth' will be 'Rose Noble Defender of Gill Noble."

Rose sniffed into his shoulder, "he must be so scared. I miss him so."

He pulled her away and kissed her gently, "I know. I miss him to." He murmured.

* * *

><p>The TARDIS landed with a slight shudder in the dark basement of Building Two of the Vatican Medical Facility. Rose, John, and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS blinking adjusting to the light.<p>

"According to John's maps, the security control panel is just past those doors. I will head up ahead of you two and get into the security room to see if I can pin point exactly where Gill is being kept. You two disarm the alarms and take the west staircase to the second floor and wait for my call." the Doctor instructed. Rose and John nodded in agreement.

The Doctor ran towards the south staircase, opening the door with the sonic screw driver.

"Ready?" John asked Rose.

She nodded with a determined look, "lets go."

They ran to control panel, and John opened it quickly. He ran his screw driver along the controls, "that should do it," he said as sparks flew from the panel, "alarms should be off, but the cameras should still be running so that the Doctor can see what we and Gill are up to."

They headed towards the West stairs, and ran up towards the second floor.

Rose's phone rang as they reached their destination, "Doctor? Did you locate him?"

"I believe you will find him, yes, oh there you are! I see you two! Hello Rose! Hello John! I see Gill is in the observation room 7A. Just about three doors down from where you two are on your right. You two may want to hurry…" a large explosion cut the phone call and shook the ground beneath them.

"Doctor? Doctor? Can you hear me?" Rose yelled.

"Did he find him?" John called.

"Yes. Observation room 7A."

John and Rose reached the room and soniced the door open.

"Mommy!" cried Gill flying off the bed and ran towards his parents.

"Gill!" she cried kneeling down taking the small boy into her arms, "are you all right?"

"Mommy! Your hurting me!," Gill's voice muffled in his mother tight embrace.

Rose laughed tearfully loosening her grip, "I am sorry."

"Hi Daddy!"

John took his turn giving Gill a tight hug, "are you alright? Did they hurt you any?" He looked his son over.

Gill shook his blond head, "nope. Weelll, they did take some blood but it didn't hurt any Daddy. I didn't even cry. Not once!"

Their reunion was interrupted by another loud bang and shaking of the floor. The Doctor ran into the room, slamming the door open, "We may want to run now. I have the security office rigged to have another small localized explosion in a few moments. That should keep the staff busy for a little while. But we should really get back to TARDIS."

"Who's that?" Gill asked.

"I'm the Doctor."

Gill frowned at the stranger, "No you aren't."

"I am so!"

"Doctor who? 'Cause Daddy is the only person I know that people call the Doctor."

The Doctor blinked at boy for a moment, "no time to explain young Noble. Lets go!"

John picked up Gill, and they ran towards the stairwell.

"Hurry hurry! The next explosion should be happening any-" called the Doctor as they reach the TARDIS and was interrupted by more violent shaking that followed them through the wooden doors.

"Rose, please get Gill settled. John take the left side of the controls and lets go! Geronimo!"

John cocked his eyebrow at the younger looking Doctor, "Geronimo? Really?"

"What's wrong with 'Geronimo'?"

"Nothing, if you don't mind sound like sounding like a –"

"Boys please! Can we please just leave without you two bickering?" Rose said while setting Gill on one of chairs.

The TARIS took flight with a small shudder and many noises that interested Gill.

"Mommy, where are we? What is this?"

"Well, you know what Daddy is growing in our woods yeah?"

"A Tar-fsis? So we can go travelling?"

"TAR-DIS darling, yeah. This is a fully grown and operating TARDIS. Actually this is Daddy's old time machine."

Gill looked from his mother, to his father, and then to the Doctor quizzically, "but I thought you said that the Tar-fiss was in another world?"

"It is sweet heart. I will explain it all later," Rose took off her leather coat and placed it over her son, "but right now I think you need to try and get some sleep. Its been a long day."

Gill shook his head, "not tired Mommy. I slept lots in that room. Who is the man in the bow tie? He's funny. Kind of like Daddy."

The Doctor and John both joined Rose and Gill at his chair.

"He's…well…" Rose hesitated, unsure how to explain that his father is essentially a clone of that man. They had told Gill stories of the parallel world and how they came to live there, but had left out the specifics of John's origins.

"He's my brother. Well half-brother," John explained, "and he lives in parallel world that Mommy and Grandma came from. And he now has the TARDIS in that world."

"That's right! I am your..uncle. Uncle Doctor. That's me! Good ol'Uncle Doctor."

Gill looked at that strange man suspiciously, "if you're my uncle how come Mommy and Daddy never talked about you? And how come people call you Doctor like Daddy?"

The Doctor looked to John, "clever boy you have there."

John laughed at that, "Weelll Gill. We thought that we were never going to be able to come to this world again and not be able to see your Uncle again. And the reason why people call him and I both Doctor is because it's a nickname for me in our world, but his name in his. It wasn't so confusing with the two of us living in separate universes. Now try to get some rest while The Doctor, Mommy, and I try to figure out how to get us home."

"But Daddy!"

"Hush Gill. Do what your father says." Rose said gently, placing his head on her lap and brushing the floppy hair from his eyes.

Within moments, Gills eyes close and his mind filled with more questions to ask when his nap was over.

* * *

><p>:D<p>

One more chapter to go! Little known fact: Reviews are an energy source for TARDIS's. They are! I heard it from this friend of mine I swear!

EJ


End file.
